Skarner/Ability Details
Abilities |firstdetail = Crystal Slash is a point blank area of effect ability that deals physical damage to all nearby enemy units, buffing Skarner with Crystal Energy for 5 seconds if it hits an enemy. While Skarner has Crystal Energy active, Crystal Slash deals bonus magic damage and slows enemy units hit. * Crystal Slash has no cast time and does not interrupt Skarner's previous orders. * Crystal Slash does not interfere with Skarner's autoattack in any way. * Energize reduces Crystal Slash's cooldown to 0.6 seconds when continuously autoattacking champions with max attack speed (2.5 attacks per second) and cooldown reduction (40%). |secondname = Crystalline Exoskeleton |secondinfo = (Active): Skarner receives a shield for up to 6 seconds. While the shield is still active his movement speed and attack speed are boosted. *'Cost:' 60 mana *'Cooldown:' 18 seconds |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Crystalline Exoskeleton is a self-target ability that grants Skarner an absorption shield for up to 6 seconds. While the shield remains active, Skarner gains bonus movement speed and attack speed. * Crystalline Exoskeleton has no cast time and does not interrupt Skarner's previous orders. * Crystalline Exoskeleton's bonuses are lost if the shield breaks. |thirdname = Fracture |thirdinfo = (Active): Skarner summons a blast of crystalline energy in a line which deals magic damage to enemies struck and marks them for 6 seconds. If any marked targets receive further damage from Skarner, or if they die when struck by Fracture, Skarner will consume the mark to heal himself. Subsequent marks consumed and unit kills will heal for 50% of the last. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds *'Range:' 600 *'Missile Speed:' 1800 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Fracture is a pass-through linear skillshot that fires a wave of energy in the target direction. Enemy units hit take magic damage and are marked for 6 seconds. Damage from Skarner will trigger the mark, causing him to heal for a flat amount. This heal also occurs if Fracture kills units it hits. The heal amount is reduced by a percentage, dependant on how many heals have already been triggered from that cast of Fracture. |ultiname = Impale |ultiinfo = (Active): Skarner suppresses an enemy champion for 1.75 seconds and deals magic damage to it. During this time, Skarner can move freely and will drag his victim around with him. When the effect ends, Skarner's target will be dealt the same amount of magic damage again. *'Range' 350 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Impale is a targeted ability that deals magic damage to a single target enemy champion and suppresses them. While the target is suppressed, it will follow Skarner's movements. When the suppress ends, the target takes the same amount of magic damage again. *While Impale's suppress is active, Skarner cannot autoattack, cast Fracture or use Flash. **If Impale's suppress is prevented or cleansed, Skarner may take full action once again. *Cleansing Impale's suppress prevents the secondary damage from being dealt. *If the target of Impale moves out of range during the cast time, the ability will fail to cast but will not go on cooldown or expend Skarner's mana. *Impale can move targets through walls if cast across one, or if a knock-back/pull effect moves Skarner. **Knock-backs and pulls on an Impaled target will move it, but the unit will travel back to Skarner's location. *While Impale's suppress is active Skarner is considered to be facing backwards of his movement. This can affect some abilities' effects such as . }} Category:Champion Ability Details